Rotary tableting presses are sufficiently well known. They usually comprise a rotor having a female mold table with a number of female molds arranged on a circumferential line. An upper ram and a lower ram are assigned to each female mold and are guided by guide cams. A material to be compressed can be added to the female molds through at least one filling device. The upper ram and lower ram are guided over a filling station, a metering station, a prepressure station and a main pressure station.
Rotary tableting presses with which multilayer tablets, e.g., two-layer tablets, can be produced are also known. Two filling stations, two metering stations and two pressure stations are arranged around the circumference of the rotor.
Rotary tableting presses for laboratory operation in particular, which can be retooled from a single-layer operation to a two-layer operation, are also known. These require relatively complex retooling work, namely placement of a second filling spout and adaptation of the first pressure station, the metering unit cams and the filling cams.